Question: What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $2$ $6$ $5$
Answer: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $6$ $5$ , and $2$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $6 \times 5 \times 2$ $ = 60$ Thus, the volume of the box is $60$.